


忧郁之泉

by FukanoMihoshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukanoMihoshi/pseuds/FukanoMihoshi
Summary: “让我揪心的并非这断壁残垣所引起的忧郁，而是自己竟无望地爱着那在永恒的青春中永远也不会消失的东西，爱着未来。”───阿尔贝·加缪《加缪手记》
Relationships: France/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	忧郁之泉

“我总要回去，”费里西安诺避开他的眼睛。他花了点力气攥住栏杆，像是需要凭借某种坚定的事物来支撑自己道出下面这番话。“我不可能长久地留在这里，”他说，“枫丹白露宫建造完成后我就得回到意大利。”

弗朗西斯动了动嘴唇，没能说出什么。他两颊原本的血气有一瞬间肉眼可见地消褪下去，变得惨白，乍瞧上去简直能和不远处的石墙融为一体。费里西安诺这时把视线重转回到他身上，杏色眸光被悲伤所充斥。他们立在皇家园林森森郁郁的树丛前一并沉默，这时他们看上去只是两个再普通不过的年轻建筑师。

弗朗西斯突然没有任何预兆地暴怒起来。

他低声咆哮，像只狮子、或是随便一头发狂的野兽那样吼叫。费里西安诺的双肩被他狠狠地攥住来摇晃，如暴风雨夜中一只飘飘欲沉的船舟。你瞅那孩子分明被吓坏了，却又垂下脑袋拒绝逃避，仅能任凭摆布。他纤弱似根芦柴的躯体在弗朗西斯指腹的用力下无助地颤了两颤，险些跌坐在地上───弗朗西斯突兀地放开了他。

“算了，”他说，伴随一声叹息，些许将溢出的苦意。“那就这样吧。”

算了、算了、算了。费里西安诺被栏杆紧紧挤压着的骨节已经镀上层灰青的色泽。他仿佛无知无觉，徒徒听着弗朗西斯接着先前的话语往下继续：你走的那天，不用来告诉我了。

不能明白，无法理解。弗朗西斯忆起他初次见到费里西安诺的那天，遭到征集的一批意大利人漂洋渡海来此，尽数是些历经数层筛选而择出的能工巧匠，极出类拔萃的。自黑压压的群像中远眺过去，男孩儿矮小干瘪的身形在周边庞大体态的衬托下像块被挤扁的酥糕，夹在众人影中更格外瞩目。而他也的确年龄不大，二十出头，可在建筑和设计方面的造诣已远超过许多资历更加深厚的老牌艺术家，这不得不堪称是某种令人嫉妒的灵性与智慧。费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯提出的很多点子几乎闻所未闻，他在枫丹白露宫建造中主要负责的部分是内部装饰，譬如穹顶处雕刻的圣母天使浮雕，亦或是大半出自他的手笔的一幅幅带有强烈文艺复兴风格的壁画。他在园林布局方面同样深有研究，这令弗朗西斯由衷感到惊喜。他时常会去找这个比自己略小几岁的男孩儿攀谈交流心得，一回生二回熟聊的倒也愉快。

意大利人对法国人印象通常不太好。费里西安诺曾相当坦率地对他说，法国人的行径在意大利人看来总是同傲慢、冷漠、粗鲁这几个词汇挂钩。但他随后又补充说，弗朗西斯在他眼里并不是这样，他是与旁人不同的。讲这话时他的态度亦坦诚而毫无遮掩。

“可……别忘了你在哪，”弗朗西斯开玩笑似地打断他，“这里是法兰西王国。”

“失言了，那您要撵我回意大利去吗？”费里西安诺也轻轻笑了。琥珀色的眼睛里蕴含着一抹令人为之心旌神摇，心驰神往的东西───尽管弗朗西斯也形容不出那究竟是什么。也许等到很久以后他才能意识到他深受费里西安诺吸引的缘由。这个男孩，拥有他所渴望的全部。少年意气的纯粹，桀骜与透彻并存的一种美。从他瘦削枝干上迸发出自然赋予的光采熠熠。

“我没那个权利。”他们闲散地漫步过宫苑，弗朗西斯顺手折了一枝围墙中伸出的野花递过去。“而且就我个人的私心而言，我更希望你能留在法国继续发挥你的艺术才能。”

既不过分直白也绝非含蓄，他觉得自己暗示的已够清楚了。

费里西安诺接过来，嗅了一下它的香气，弯起眉目。他没有给弗朗西斯明确的回答，暧昧地，然而不动手挑破，应的含糊其辞。他有些不好意思地微笑了一下，流露出极罕见的鹿幼崽般的羞涩，转身继续去侍弄园中丛生的灌木与山毛榉，绕过了他的身旁。

他注意到费里西安诺仍未掷弃掉那株野花。

如今他把这分注意力放回眼前，看见费里西安诺仍然低垂着那一簇睫羽不敢抬头，神情被阴影完全裹住。霎时某种思绪复苏近乎本能。它们没来由地横冲直撞，窜进他的胸口，令他想到没准这个年轻男孩儿只在他面前展露过这样不安又无助的一面，使他知晓自己对于那倾慕的人来讲意义同样特殊。弗朗西斯的声带哑到接近干涩，喉咙一阵密密地收缩，几乎就要再度嘶吼出声。但他很好地克制住了。

“我爱着你，弗朗西斯。”费里西安诺突然说，这是他第一次对弗朗西斯提到“爱”这个字眼。“但是‘爱’也意味着彼此驯化。”

“你能被我驯化吗？”弗朗西斯问。他知道答案：“你不能。”

弗朗索瓦一世征战意大利，在米兰做了他十多年骄傲的帝王。非常不错，这是他国度与统治者辉煌的荣光。他所属的国家曾赢得了胜利赞誉，可单论起波诺弗瓦，这一个体却在面对另一个体时输得一塌糊涂，在这种复杂情感的交缠中一败涂地。他竟悲哀的发现这循环是如此精妙，环环相扣以至于无从可解，使人难以聚起气力去挽留。弗朗西斯爱费里西安诺什么呢？那种在恒久的青春中永远也不会消失的东西？如果费里西安诺为了他甘愿妥协，他所迷恋的那种一部分特质也就俨然从他的身上游走而去，荡然无存了。

他颓然地松开了手。

几天后，枫丹白露宫正式宣告落成。弗朗索瓦一世慷慨地奖赏了所有参与建筑的法国建筑师和意大利艺术家───当然也包括弗朗西斯和费里西安诺。费里西安诺没和他站在一起。他站在一群意大利人中，嘴唇紧抿成弧线。弗朗西斯一眨也不眨地盯着他逆光下显得分外柔和的剪影。他发觉自己仍旧无法释怀过去。费里西安诺抬眼向他的方向瞥来，像是没想到弗朗西斯也正在看着他，停顿了数秒，然后他们都很快移开了目光。

费里西安诺如他所愿，没告诉他离去的时间。又是几天后他才收到消息，从法国返回意大利的船只起航了。

再听说费里西安诺的消息是几年后。具体是几年后，恕忘性大的他已经不太记得。

“我依稀记得您曾和那位意大利来的工匠私交甚好。”那个傍晚他正专心擦拭墙壁蒙尘的玻璃和砖瓦，听到有人走过来的步声，然后紧跟着这样一句。

弗朗西斯怔忡了一下。他稍稍费了一点时间去反应这个人在对他说什么，他指的又是什么。某种先前被亲手深埋的疼痛感正挣脱引力逐渐浮出水面，愈来愈明显，愈来愈明显，到了让人无法忽视的地步──在反应过来前他已经像条惨遭曝晒的鱼那样翕动着急促地呼吸了。

怎么，您不知道吗？我以为您当然知道！费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯，翡冷翠天才的小建筑家，真是可怜，听说他回到祖国后没多久就不幸染疾，躺在榻上一蹶不振，无论什么法子或是药物都治不好他。前些天他病入膏肓，许是烧糊涂了，竟胡乱嚷嚷起想跑到法国来重看一看枫丹白露宫。我突然想到您好像与他相识甚熟，就专程跑来告诉您了。那个聒噪的声响在弗朗西斯耳畔喋喋不休，也许掺点儿同情，掺点儿得意，然后迅速地重归于沉寂。

然后呢，弗朗西斯艰难地开口。

他病死了，就在今早。

弗朗西斯的手抖了一下。

他从没想过他会以这样的方式从他人口中得知费里西安诺的死讯，或者说，根本无法想象。他愣怔在原地，条件反射性短暂地擦拭了一下眼尾，旋即又停住。有某种潮湿从其中潺潺淌出，泪水剥离成千万块细小的钻石碎片，模糊混淆了他的视线。或许是毫不胆怯的天光折射而入刺痛了虹膜，迫得他要俯首用以躲闪。弗朗西斯深深、深深地躬下腰，始终独自负载着无法幻化为实体却沉重无比的事物，这时只觉自己恍若处在被压垮的边缘。他维持着这个姿势一动不动，直到眼眶中残留的水分蒸发干涸，重新凝结成高盐度的碱湖。数个世纪从指缝间无可抑制地溜过流逝，不知究竟过去多久，他方才缓慢地直起腰脊来。

迎着落日黄昏再度仰起头，那时他真正看见了。“艺术，亿万个辉煌的太阳，呈现在打碎的镜子上。”①

Fin.

①摘自北岛《太阳城手札》

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎搞的摸鱼短打，没动脑子又屑又烂（你写什么动过脑子）总之真的很想写这个paro就寻思寻思迅速搞了呜呜呜呜呜仏伊对于“少年性”还是“年上感”都是经久不衰的好磕点，艺术更是我超喜欢的核心所以干脆杂糅到一起去表达了希望不会太突兀！！（别做宝可梦了明明贼jb突兀）以及我是史盲的有什么错误请指出来……！！虽然我大概率也不懂就是了！！（默默滚走）
> 
> 标题是瞎起的唔。枫丹白露在法语里是“蓝色之泉”的意思，众所周知blue也有忧郁的含义所以就直接改成忧郁之泉了（你能再随便点吗）而且这个短打也挺忧郁的吧…
> 
> 写完的时候突然想到了黄永玉老先生那本游记《沿着塞纳河到翡冷翠》里的名句，“任何一种环境或一个人，初次见面就预感到离别的隐痛时，你必定是爱上他了。”任何一方面都很好代仏伊……虽然正文没把这句标出来但是真的也非常契合
> 
> 想努力把我心中的仏伊传达出来哦！！！总之他俩超好1551


End file.
